The Moon Wolf Phrophet
by horsecrazyzammie
Summary: Kara was born a rare wolf . She was the rarest of the rare. She was made to stop the war. When another rare wolf like here comes along she has to work with him to be the prophet she is. When love gets in the way and here past meets future and she once again loses everyone she loves can she still win the war? Is written all in Kara's point of view! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**The**** moon wolf Prophet! **

**The eventful first month for me**

"Is it alive is the pup alive!?" I heard my mother yell after I was born. My dad held me up to give to my mom.

"Oh yes she is alive and she is white!" My dad yelled over the pouring rain outside.

The den was warm I knew that even though I was blind. I was born strangely I was not deaf like I should be!

"Honey are there more coming?" my mother whispered exhausted

"No we are done. We have four boys and one girl. Well two girls. One died a few minutes ago." He whispered to her.

I heard my mother yelp crying over her lost pup. She howled and I howled with her. I could hear their shocked expressions.

Arrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo I howled again surprising them more.

"Honey something is wrong she should not be able to hear us! You need to get the Shaman now!" She whimpered licking my ears. I did not like that! I heard him running out of the den. I got up and tried to follow him.

"No, oh no little one you stay here."

I heard my dad come back and a strange wolf smell filled my nose. I snarled and my eyes poped open! THIS SHOULD NOT HAPPEN!

"Shaman! Listen to me now! Her ears and eyes are open and she is pure white like the moon!" My mother yelled.

"I see that. You must know you have a prophet. She is going to stop the war. She was sent from her creator the moon wolf goddess Alliy. So be grateful. Only a handful of pups are created by her. The rest are made by Korvo the life wolf god! This is the story one night under the full moon a pure white pup will be born, she will be able to hear and see. She will grow, train, and learn to be a savior, that's all the prophecy says. Now please do keep her safe for now I will come for her in the morning." I watched the Shaman walk out swishing his tail.

"Bye!" I yelled to the Shaman. I curled up with my brothers and before I closed my eyes I saw my mom and dad walk out carrying my dead sister. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***Time skip a month later***

I woke up to the moonlight in the den. It was moonhigh. I slipped past the Shaman and stepped into the night. A surge of energy filled my body, I had to run and jump, do something! I started running really hard. I leaped and jumped pumping my legs harder and faster, never skipping a beat.

When my run ended and I was creeping back into the camp where all the dens where I bumped into the Shaman.

"What have I told you about this!?" he yelled quietly.

"Sorry! I had to run! I love the moonlight it feels so good!" I yelled back madder but quietly.

"Just go back to bed. I do not want to see you up again tonight. I know that a pack fighting deep inside the war are getting close. Alright now lets go back to the den." He whispered. I padded along quietly looking over my shoulder a lot.

I woke up at dawn. The Shaman sat down beside me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked grumpily.

"We are running and hiding!" He yelled just loud enough for the den.

I got up and not answering him. I stepped out of the den into a light flurry of snow.

"Good the snow will cover our tracks. I will tell you what's going on once we get to the hiding place." He whispered.

We got to the place and we walked into the far side of the den. He pushed a rock on the opening. I looked around and saw a hole in the top with rock in a cone over it to keep the snow out.

"Ok, you need to listen very carefully. Last night when I told you about the wolves. They have gathered up forces and are planing an attack. We have the rest of the pack putting the pups in another hidden area. They want to get to you. They want to have the war to conquer all packs." He said.

"Make me a promise. That when I have to fight there will be no whole pack of wolves dead because of my fangs. I will make peace with the packs, I will not die bringing peace. Please promise me that." I asked him with desperation in my eyes.

"Well I can never promise you that." He said a slight gleam in his eyes.

He turned around and fell asleep. I snuggled up beside him. I slept soundly, well not really. I had dreams of fighting and killing. Then I heard this long sad howl. It was my moms! I got up quickly and cried trying to move the boulder.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop I need you alive!" He snarled.

"Please! Let me go! My mom my dad they are dead!" I cried. He laid down and patted the spot next to him.

"You need a name young one." He closed his eyes and reopened them. "The goddess of the moon tells me to name you Kara, young one." He finished and I said nothing. What's the point in arguing! I mean he named me and I have to take the name, beside I liked the name Kara.

I walked back to my spot and laid down beside the big burly black wolf that has always taken care of me a mere one month old pup.

I was woken up an hour later to muffled barks and yips.

"Shaman they have come for me! Please get up!" I whimpered silently. The black wolf stood up. He walked to the rock and moved it a little. Our scents now seeping out. I heard the muffled laughs.

"I want you to dig a hole out when they start opening the den. Right there is the thinist spot dig about a half meter and stop you might open it up and never escape if you go all the way. Now I want you to run as fast a one month old pup can, to the safest spot you know!" He growled slightly.

I dug quickly and stopped.

"Get this rock open now! She is in there. This war will never end!" I heard the wolves howl.

"Now little one dig farther they are coming in!" He whimpered. I watched the rock slide open.

"Good-bye Shaman." I said tears forming in my eyes. I dug through the cold earth and I made a hole. I watched sadly as they advance on Shaman.

"My name is Aqui! Do not forget it Kara!" He snarled to them and yelled to me. They attacked him and I watched the wolf I have known all my life fall and die with one last huff. Those wolves were hungry and angry making them stronger and one blow to the neck is what brought Aqui (aka: Shaman) down. My poor poor Shaman! I started running.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran pumping my legs. I leaped over logs and whatever in my way to Moon and Sun Rock. I watched the older stronger faster wolves fall behind. I pumped my legs faster and they ran harder. They never experienced my terrain before so they were lagging.

When I finally reached Moon and Sun Rock. I felt myself pass through this wall. I turned back after I stopped and they were growling and snarling at each other.

"You lost her! We were so close! We need to kill her! I want her white pelt stained with her dead blood!" The biggest one snarled. They separated off and left. I sighed with relief.

I walked up to the cliffs edge. I sat staring at the moon. I have lost everyone I know! My parents dead. My brothers dead. Shaman dead. I howled a long sad howl. I heard a wolf walk up behind me. I leaped around and growled. I stopped when I saw her. She was mystic. She was grey and white, she was a spirit from the way she kind of looked. She was made of a wolf spirit and she flowed and without moving she was moving and was like a billowing cloud.

"Hello Kara." She said in a sweet tone.

"Hi! Wait! How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am your mother. I am Alliy the moon wolf goddess. Kara I have protected you here. I wanted you to be safe and well I knew you would come here. My brother will arrive after Zorro does. My brother is Taro the sun wolf god." She said like it was enough information.

"Who is Zorro?" I asked clearly confused.

"My brothers chosen son. He is coming now!" I watched a pup about my age with a golden pelt run up Moon and Sun Rock. He stared at me and I stared at him. He snarled I snarled.

"STOP IT NOW!" She yelled. He walked up the cliff. I watched him. His golden pelt seemed dull in the moon light. Mine shined and gleamed in the moon light. During the day mine was dull.

"Hi." He mumbled

"Hello Zorro! So glad for you to join us. You dad will be here soon." Alliy said.

I gave a slight nod of my head. He walked over and sat down. He never met my eyes.

"So…." I grumbled. "Did you parents and Shaman die too before you came running here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah how did you know!?" He asked lifting his head. Our eyes meet. I watch a flash appear in his eyes. I look away from him.

"Well I just thought because I mean it happened to me. My mom and dad died after trying to save me. The Shaman died trying to save me also. I lived with him." I said tears welling in my eyes at the nightmare.

"I watched my whole pack die. Wolves big and strong, like monsters killed everyone. I watched in horror. Then when they came running after me and I ran here it seemed safe and sure enough it is." He said. I watched a single tear fall.

A flash appeared behind ups. I watched this golden pelt wolf like Zorro walk up to Alliy. He was like a billowing cloud also. We looked at each other.

"Taro and Alliy, I think this question ponders both of us. Who is our other parents like my dad and his mom?" I asked even more confused.

"Your father in your pack Kara and your mom in your pack Zorro. We gave the gift of a special life to them for you to live." She says calmly even in this situation.

"Ok then. Well we want an explanation of what is going on!" Zorro and I yell at them.

"The war has gone on for far too long. 8 years. It has been so long. I am ashamed we let our own father start the war." Taro said in a firm and soothing voice while shaking his head.

"Oh brother please stop stressing! Look at our saviors'! Now can we carry on explaining? The war was caused by our father, Kronos. My uncle is Korvo. He was tired of all the peace he brought to the world. He was tired of how the packs never snarled or bared fangs to each other. He wanted some blood to be spilled. He made packs fight. They sometimes killed the whole pack. The other packs fought over silly things once again. My night was shrouded in blood and war. Then all packs became solitary and called war. I was worried. It ended for a brief month. When it started again I cried at my blood stained moon and for my brothers blood stained su…." She stopped as her brother yelled loud no longer monotone.

"Enough I want to hear no more! The war was started by our father Kronos and he needs to be stopped. We will train here and keep you safe. You will not leave this place until you are two, four seasons' cycles old. Is that understood you two." He said sternly.

"Yeah. I want some food though." I said a smugly.

"Yeah I get it. I am hungry to!" Zorro said growing impatient. He was acting like a baby. Well he is. He follows me. Day follows night. Night happened before day. He just will follow me. I look at him and a flash glowed in his eyes for a moment. I looked away. He walked towards me. He looks into my eyes. His eyes keep flashing for a second over and over. He got up and walked away.

I felt heat rush around all over my body. I couldn't help it I think love was filling me. I snapped out of it. I was a month old why would this happen.

"So are you ready for a new life?" Alliy asked me. I never answer.

***Time skip to her and Zorro being a year old on their B-Day.***

"Happy birthday!" Yelled Zorro waking me up from a peaceful sleep.

"Zorro! Shut-up please!" I snarled madly. I mean really mad.

"Oh be nice Zorro even wished you happy birthday Kara." Taro said walking into Zorro's and I's den. We have to share a den only because it was very protected and hidden in the cliff below at the base. Taro and Alliy sleep in a den in the cloud.

"Fine. Happy birthday Zorro." I said happily. (Hint the SARCASIM) Nobody paid attention the sarcasm though. I was born at Moon High and Zorro was born at Sun High. I walked out of the den and strangely my coat gleamed in the sunlight. Zorro's shimmered.

I walked off. Ever since I ran away from home and ran here only a mere month old I have grown in leaps and bounds. I was almost taller than Taro. He towered over Alliy and he was at least three feet. I was 2" 9'. Zorro was an inch taller. Now he was 2" 10'. **(A/N: I am American I use inches and feet!) **I walked past small junipers and huge oaks. I watched rabbits scampered around. I walked to the border. Only Taro, Alliy, and animals are the only ones able to pass. I put my paw on the border. I yearned for the outside world.

"Only a year left before this wall falls." She said lovingly like my true mother.

"Yeah well I will be glad when it will." I said smugly.


	3. Authors Note

Ok so I just have to clarify this on all my stories I have now written because of some random person sent me a death threat in my PM box. I will continue writing as soon as my dad allows me back on FanFiction. I am supposed to never get back on and delete all my stories but I am waiting for him to cool off. I will never delete my stories and leave FanFiction. Ok Thank you! This same author's note is in all the stories.

Thank you and keep Fanfictioning,

Horsecrazyzammie! =) =)


End file.
